By the Stars
by Ultimate Dudes
Summary: Lost memories. Nothing in mind except for a name. This is a new place, no recognizable faces. Walls as high as the sky, taller than the trees. What is this? Where is he? There is danger at every corner, monsters in the dark, traitors hiding among the innocent, and the mysteries of the unfamiliar.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So... This is Colonel reporting in! It has been a long time since I have written something, but here I am. Writing this to you guys.**

 **Some of you may notice that I am indeed using a different account, but that is because this story, By the Stars, is a collab between me and two extremely talented writers from the** **TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, CaveClan RP forums. They will show up in the later chapters and will introduce themselves.(Or for the more impatient ones, all the writers' info are posted on the profile) But for now...**

 **Let's start the story!**

Alexandrian Department of Defense (ADD) Sector 3

Classification: ADD-Directive 6 CODE RED (EYES ONLY, TOP SECRET)

Subject: Project GIFTED GROUP

The Gifted Group program aims to explore the viability of employing genetically modified animals in the field of combat. It provides a possible option of replacing foot soldiers and minimizing the number of human casualties.

Initial tests had shown that such animals display unusual powers, such as flight abilities and even telekinesis.

Strangely, only some animal species are able to adapt to the genetic change. Out of the thirty animal species tested, only cats, badgers, foxes and a number of wolves were able to survive the transition. The other subjects died of various causes. Please refer to attached autopsy reports.

Test subjects are then relocated to [DATA REDACTED] for an controlled environment fit for closer observation. The test subjects will be observed for a year to see if any unforeseeable issues arise. Then they will be deployed for battle as a team and could hopefully turn the tide of the war against our enemies, the Malovenians.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**A/N: This chapter was written by Absent Answers. Yep.**

 **Chapter One**

Cold metal walls and floors, glinting against artificial light. The walls were thick, not a single dent or scratch upon them. There were no windows. It was just flat, dully shining metal.

It was eerily quiet, except for the hum of a distant machine and little noises here and there. Everything was as still as a painting. Statue-like figures guarded doorways and spots along the wall. They peered around through small slits in their black helmets. They didn't move unless they were switching with another statue.

There were cages that lined the walls of certain rooms. Only little noises came from them, scuffling of paws and sometimes the bumping of bodies against cage walls. It was always tense in the cage rooms. The statues and the caged creatures glared at each other from either ends of the room.

Clicking echoed through the metallic halls, sounding throughout the building. Two men walked, clipboards tightly held in their hands. Their white coats flared out behind them. The younger of the two was much taller, yet he was walking swiftly to catch up to the other man. "So you completed the list?" The older, blonde-haired man said, giving him a glance. He had a low voice that was only just louder than their footsteps.

The tall man jolted as the silence was broken. He fumbled with the clipboard he had. "Oh, uh," He pushed his glasses up his nose hurriedly, shuffling through papers. He grabbed a few papers with his nervous, sweaty hands. "Y-yes, right here." His voice shook with nerve. He handed over the papers, swiftly running a hand through his black hair after.

"Alright." Quickly skimming the paper with green eyes, the older man briefly and swiftly read it. "And everything has been done?" They kept walking, promptly stamping feet continuing to bounce noise around the facility. The statues stiffened even more, if that was possible, whenever they passed. The cages watched them with eyes hidden in the dark. The taller man eyed the other presences. The shorter man didn't care.

"Yes, yes, I made sure everything is done." He said, pushing his glasses up his nose again as they slipped. He studied the other mans face quietly and silence fell upon them again. They walked without sharing words for a few minutes. "I-I made sure to get many various subjects." The man began to talk. "If we have a wide range of different subjects, we'll be able to see which is most effective and which will be..." He cleared his throat. "... Removed. We would be able to decide which would fit best." The man explained quickly, fumbling over his words as his mind moved faster than his mouth.

"I see." Was all the blonde man said. The two entered a room that branched off from the hallway. Same, flat panes of metal stood as walls and the floor. There was a desk in a corner, with a chair, along with another seat in front of it. The only other thing there was a few filing cabinets. It was a plain, simplistic room.

The tall man stood near the door, watching the other sit at the computer. The sandy-haired man studied the papers again, and typed a few of the keys. "And the subjects have been prepared?" He raised his icy green gaze, and fixed it on the other male. He jumped and quickly nodded. "The-they are prepped for memory clearance and then they can be shipped out. If we were to start, it would take about twelve hours." He adjusted his thin framed glasses.

The blonde person nodded his head. "Alright." He took another few minutes to type on the computer. Whenever he finished, he stood up, and picked up the list. The man moved away from the desk and approached the other. "Good work, Mr. Fletcher. Go return to your mentor, I'm sure he's wanting you." He told him in his steadily cold voice. He met his eyes once, with his freezing gaze sending a shiver down the other's back.

The tall one stepped back. He tucked his arms to his sides. "Yes, sir." He dipped his head and swiftly whisked away, taking long strides.

The blonde man hummed quietly as he watched him leave. He peered down each ends of the hallway, and exited the office. Making sure the door was closed behind him, he stiffly walked to the rooms with the cages. He approached one of the several rooms of cages. He stopped next to a statue.

"Gather all of these subjects and move them to the memory eraser room. Post-haste, please, I don't have all day." He added, a bitterness coming to his voice. He watched the statue take the list and follow directions, gathering others to help. The blonde man supervised, eyes narrowed quietly.

The man didn't move. He watched the animals be transferred. It took a while but eventually, it was done. He walked over to inspect them.

"Yes. This will do. Let's commence processing."

* * *

Looming trees towered into the sky and they peered down at the ground below. Tall stone walls rose above that, leading up to a hole at the top of the sky. The sun peeked over the edge of the hole. The minimal amount of sky shown was a pure blue, no clouds whatsoever.

Animals leaped around in the thick trees and undergrowth, chirruping and yipping as they bounced around. They ruffled the leaves and shook branches. They didn't care to be stealthy. Insects buzzed and chirped, adding to the overall volume.

In a small clearing, lashing, a random cat leaped up. His dark red fur suddenly shifted white, and the tom fearfully glanced around. "Wh-what?" He staggered, legs still half asleep. He almost fell. "Wh-wh-what is this place?" His voice wavered.

His silver eyes widened, and he spun around sharply when the trees began to rustle. It was really only a squirrel hopping through the bushes, but he didn't realize.

The tom's head was foggy, and empty. The only thing he remembered was one word: _Nero_. The cat felt the drag of long-term sleep try and tug him down. He didn't budge, and instead eyed the tree tops.

"Where am I?"


End file.
